Summer Fun
by WelshCanuck
Summary: It doesn't get really hot that often in San Francisco, but when it does everyone needs a way to cooool down. The Charmed Ones know just the way.


Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

* * *

Piper sat in the solarium getting refuge, if any, from the hot summer heat. She took another sip of her lemonade and went back to her book.

What seemed like hours later she heard the front door open and close. And as always Piper, knew which sister had just got home. Over the years of growing up together, she like her sisters, had gotten to know the foot falls and other quirks that distinguished them all apart. But ever since they became witches, not that long ago, they each had a special gift that matches no other. Then making them unique once again to the other two.

"I'm in the solarium Prue." She called out, knowing any minute her oldest sister would start to yell looking for her younger two sisters.

Prue was always the one looking out for the other two. Being the oldest Halliwell sister it had always been her responsibility, but again, once they became witches, she took it a job more to heart then anything.

Knowing at any moment a demon or warlock could strike and she could lose those most precious to her.

Prue walked into the solarium and sat on the sate across from Piper. "Oh what a day."

Piper looked at her exhausted older sister, "Hard day?"

"No, actually Claire was a peach today, honest. It's just the AC blew at about noon. Right when the temp was reaching its peak."

"Oh. That's bad." Piper said with sympathy. Her older sisters' office was facing the afternoon sun, and even though she had tinted windows they didn't offer much relief with no AC.

"Worse." Prue acknowledged as she took a long drink from Pipers lemonade. "I'm going to get into something a _LOT COOLER_." Prue walked out of the room taking with her Pipers lemonade, "Thanks for the drink Sis." She called back making her way up the stairs.

Piper laughed at her sister. "In some ways you and Phoebe are the same." She said to herself referring to her two sisters. In so many ways they were like chalk and cheese but in other ways they were so much alike it scared her at times. This was one of those times.

Getting up Piper went and got herself another cup of lemonade and peered out to her youngest sister sitting outside.

"Where's the squirt?" Prue asked as she returned downstairs in her bathing suit and a pair of shorts.

"If you are referring to our youngest sister she is outside in the back yard."

"_What!_ Is she nuts? How can she sit out in this heat?"

"I don't know, I was out there for a bit and even in the shade it must be over 95." Piper answered as she took back her glass from her sister.

"Has she even come in for water?" Prue now got worried about her sister. Phoebe was one to sit outside all day with out even thinking of the consequences.

"Actually now that you mention it, I haven't seen her come in for a while." Piper looked up at Prue now getting worried about her sister.

"Ok heat stroke, sunstroke. Doesn't she think of these things." Prue stood up, "Not to mention sunburn." She added as she started for the door. But something inside her stopped her.

Piper could see her sister going straight into Mother mode. Ever since their mother died when they were very young Prue had always taken that role into herself raising the younger two and looking out for them. Even now when they were in their twenties.

Piper looked at her oldest sister who was now stopped at the door but as she turned around Piper saw the look on her face. It was the same one that Phoebe had when she was up to something. "Prue?"

"Trust me Piper." Prue smiled at her sister, as she went towards the basement appearing a few minutes later with one of the water guns they had as kids.

"Oh Prue! You wouldn't?" Piper asked but she already knew the answer.

Prue only answered her with a glimmering smile of mischief.

"And you wonder where she gets her mischievous side from." Piper smiled at Prue as she filled the water gun.

Prue stepped quietly out the back door. Seeing her sister facing the back of the yard she smiled to herself. _'You are making this way to easy little sister.'_ she said to herself as she crept up behind the lawn chair.

She quickened her pace as she got closer, running in front of her sister, she pulled the trigger spraying the water on …a towel. Prue was first stunned that her sister was not there. Her hat sat precariously on the top of the chair indicating her presences. But now. She looked around and came face to face with her younger sister standing not five feet from her brandishing the garden house with the nozzle.

"Looking for me?" she asked with her famous mischievous grin.

Prue only had half a second to even smile as she felt the cold water soak her down as Phoebe pulled the trigger on the nozzle.

"You little!" Prue ran from her, though still managing to aim the water gun backward towards her sister. Getting in the odd shot as she fled from the hose.

Piper ran out of the house tossing Phoebe her new super soaker. "No hose rule Sis." She cried out as she ran after Prue.

Prue hid behind the garden shed getting her breath. _Her sisters had set her up. Piper knew Phoebe was waiting for her outside and as soon as she had she had picked a side_. "This means war little sisters." She said to herself.

"Not if we get you first." Piper said as she held down the trigger of her own water gun getting her sister in the one spot she was still dry in.

"Why you little. You set me up!" Prue ran after Piper only to be cross-gunned by Phoebe who was waiting in the shadows.

The three of them ran around the manor chasing each other, and in the end it was no holds, it was just each sister for herself. As they soaked each other. Though with their new super soakers Piper and Phoebe had the upper hand on Prue who had their old water gun. A few shots and she needed to reload.

Phoebe snuck around the corner and slammed her oldest sister with her water gun only to find her ammo empty. "Oh shit!" Seeing the look on Prue's face she turned and ran for all her might.

Phoebe ran past Piper with Prue hot on her tail as she ran towards the Manor front door.

"Phoebe Marie don't you dare go inside." Prue yelled out at her.

Phoebe looked over her shoulder and saw the look on Prue's face. But as she did she saw the front garden hose, her only hope. Quickly changing directions she made a combat roll across the grass towards her sister and grabbed the hose as she quickly turned on the pressure. Aiming it up at Prue she won the final battle as she drenched Prue more then she already was.

"You lil cheat!" Prue cried out as she lunged at her sister in the grass.

Piper came around the corner seeing her two sisters in a battle for the hose. Each one drenched as the jet spray was activated and they were both getting soaked.

She laughed, as in the end some how Phoebe ended up with the hose but Prue used her power and turned the hose on her little sister.

"No fair using your power!" Phoebe yelled out as she tossed the hose on the ground then making her way towards the Manor.

"Phoebe come on." Prue yelled after her but her sister didn't turn around.

"Let her go Prue." Piper said as she sprayed Prue from behind only to get her sisters' look.

Pure looked from Piper and then towards the Manor, "What happened?"

"You cheated." Was all Piper said, as she placed her arm over Prue's shoulders and they both headed back inside to the AC of the Manor.

* * *

Phoebe stood in the shower thinking on how her sister cheated, she can't just let anyone win for once she has to get her own way she thought. But Phoebe had a plan and she knew she would get the upper hand iand the win in the end, even though she knew she would get yelled at in the process.

She waited as the cool water ran down her body, cooling her from the hot summer sun.

Prue felt bad at what she had done to win the water war as she knocked softly in the bathroom door. "Phoebs?"

"Go away Prue."  
"Honey I just wanna talk to you." Prue opened the door gently hoping her sister would at least talk to her.

"I said go away. You can't even play water fight games fair!"

"Phoebe I'm sorry, I got caught up in the heat of things I didn't mean to. Forgive me?"

Prue was answered by silence. But as she was just about to give up she felt the blast of water hitting her full in the face as she heard her sister laughing behind the shower curtain.

Piper made her way upstairs to the bathroom, she wanted to see what her sisters were up to and was ready to negotiate a sister war. But as she stepped into the bathroom she was met with as blast of cool water. "What the hell?" she cried out as she felt someone grab on to her.

"Hey Sis." Phoebe said as she held the nozzle from the shower over Piper.

"Don't you dare!" Piper cried out but was met with both her sisters' grins and was then soaked down with water.

Several hours later and each one sitting in the living room dry, in cooler clothes as the summer heat continued.

"Teach you to sneak up on me Prue." Phoebe laughed as she recalled the look on Prue's face when she first turned around not realizing Phoebe was behind her.

"Yeah well I got you in the end." Prue smiled back.

"I recall it was me who got you in the last shot from the shower." Phoebe laughed as she lay her head across Prue's lap.

Prue looked down at her youngest sister and ruffled her hair. "Don't think I will forget that next time either Sis." Prue explained as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead.

They sat in silence as the cool brush of the fan cooled them down from the hot California heat. But they sat as sisters and that was all they needed. A battle held in fun but it held skill that were prepared for a battle of evil and as such prepared them for the battle with evil. But today was just fun. And dare any evil to interfere with a sister moment as such.

As they sat there the youngest couldn't resist the urge to finish the last shot of a battle raged in heat. She aimed both her hands towards her sisters unbeknownst to them and fired a stream of water at each.

"PHOEBE!" the cry went out, as another battle took place as both the older two went after the youngest as she made her way through the Manor. The laughter echoing through the manor and all that could hear it right up towards the skies where a Mother and Grandmother laughed in amusement.


End file.
